Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure, for example, relates to wireless communication systems, and more particularly to equipment testing techniques for Device-to-Device (D2D) transmission channels.
Description of Related Art
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code-division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time-division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency-division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) systems. Generally, a wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple user devices. Base stations may communicate with devices on downstream and upstream links. Each base station has a coverage range, which may be referred to as the coverage area of the base station or cell.
Devices (i.e., user equipment (UEs)) that are proximate to each other may also communicate directly via device-to-device (D2D) or proximity based service (ProSe) communication. According to ProSe specifications, there is no feedback (e.g., Hybrid Automatic Repeat Request (HARD) acknowledgment/negative-acknowledgment (ACK/NACK) feedback) corresponding to the reception of ProSe channels at a UE. Thus, for the purpose of UE conformance testing, an additional procedure is required to measure the UE receiver performance for ProSe channels and confirm proper function of the UE receiver performance.